


For Your Own Good

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Series: Wolf 359 shortfic [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: :D, Canonical Face Slapping, Drabble, F/M, Face Slapping, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: Minkowski slaps Eiffel in Episode 47.





	For Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: face-slapping

Eiffel looks so stunned when Minkowski slaps him that she's tempted to do it again.

There isn't time for that now, but there will be later. She'll make sure of it. As soon as Kepler is locked away in the brig, she's going to drag Eiffel away by the collar and make sure he's not still freaking out. She hates seeing him scared. She would rather him be indignant than terrified.

He's staring at her now, a bruise beginning to blossom on his cheek. He appears mildly miffed. It's not the time or place, but Minkowski is tempted to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@inconsistentlypresent](https://inconsistentlypresent.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
